


[fanvid] hades & persephone

by lotesse



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: A Jareth/Sarah vid to the Anais Mitchell song of the same title
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 1





	[fanvid] hades & persephone

title: hades & persephone  
video: Labyrinth  
music: Anais Mitchell  
length: 3:21  
summary: Sarah/Jareth mytharc  
password: elbereth

[hadeshq](https://vimeo.com/172484087) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
